Palette
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: A collection of Brandon & Kelly one-shots.
1. What could have been

_"Breast side up" is one of my favorite B/K episodes even if they were not together. What if they didn't do the honorable thing that night._

* * *

Kelly plopped herself on the sofa in the living room of Walsh house. It has been months since she was there, not to mention the fact that she was there with him alone. Brandon followed closely placing the plates with turkey sandwiches on the coffee table and making himself comfortable next to Kelly. The horror marathon night was already in full speed. Despite trying to focus on the movie she couldn't help to glance sideways several times to see Brandon who was stuffing himself with one of the sandwiches he made.

"What?" He asked confused when he catched one of her glances.

"I can't believe you are stuffing yourself with more turkey after all we ate today." She grinned watching him as he placed the plate with the sandwich in his lap.

"I told you it's a Walsh tradition." He grinned picking up a slice of turkey from his sandwich and waving it in front of her face. "Come on, Kel! You know you want to."

She laughed but opened her mouth letting him feed her with the slice of turkey.

"Good girl." He laughed returning back to his plate.

She turned back to watch the TV, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Boy, did she missed this. She knew it was her own fault she lost it all. Their friendship was somehow flaked, they were still friends but there was this invisible wall between them. The day Andrea left Los Angeles, she made her choice and it was neither Brandon nor Dylan, she choose herself. It seemed like the right choice and in many aspects it was the right choice for all of them. With each passing day she still wondered what could have been if she said yes to him while they were sitting on the bench on the beach the soft black velvet box in her hands, the rays of sunshine falling onto the princess cut diamond engagement ring that was staring at her there. Would they have gone through with the wedding? They were both still so young. She hated thinking about it, what was the point in torturing herself anyway? She hurt him with her choice, she knew it moment she placed the black velvet box in his opened palm at the parking lot of Peach Pit, and she was not sure if she was ever able to fix it. This day might have been the first step in the right direction to get their friendship back on track although all the mixed signals he was sending her that day were making her confused. Friends, that's all they were ever going to be, she had her chance and she missed it.

"Earth to Kelly." She saw his hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked returning back to reality.

"I was asking you if you're going to eat that thing." Brandon pointed to the untouched plate sitting on the coffee table.

"Yes, I will." She leaned forward taking the plate from the table and placing it in her lap staring at the food in front of her. She really did not feel like eating, the huge lump building up in her throat, but she had to occupy herself with something.

Brandon noticed her hesitation. "Are you alright? You seemed to be million miles away just a moment ago."

"I'm fine." She took a bite from her sandwich thoughtfully chewing it. What would be the point of telling him about her feelings, doubts and insecurities? She tried it before and he shut her out anyway, now they moved at least to a point where they could have a meaningful conversation and spend time together. She didn't want to lose it, lose their friendship. There were also two other people added to the quotation, Brandon loved Susan and she loved Colin. But was it really love she felt for Colin? Or did she just jump in the first open arms in order to heal her wounds from the whole Brandon vs. Dylan debacle? She shook her head trying to stop the thoughts. She loved Colin, Brandon loved Susan and friends is all they are ever going to be, end of story.

Brandon observed her closely after her last words, she seemed to get lost in her thoughts once again. "You don't seem to be fine." He commented his eyes still glued to her, neither of them paid any attention to the horror movie in TV.

She wanted to slap herself, she knew that Brandon could read her way too easily. "I'm just tired that's all, it's been a long day." She smiled softly playing with the chips on her plate.

"We can skip the movie and head to bed." Brandon offered with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, we wanted to watch a movie. I'm a big girl, I can manage to watch it till the end." She grinned cheekily.

"Alright, Kel." He said softly and then there was this look, she noticed it before but didn't really attribute any importance to it. It was like he was trying to read through her. She smiled and turned her attention to the TV once again. Seconds later she felt his arm resting on the sofa right behind her touching her accidentally. She took a deep breath feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she quickly took another bite of her sandwich before he could notice anything.

Brandon couldn't help but smile inwardly, she was too cute that day, there was this tiny part of him that enjoyed all this confusion he was causing her. The other part was feeling guilty, he made up his mind before and all her behavior that day was pointing that her mind and heart made their decision too, yet he couldn't help but torture her for a tiny bit longer. He moved his hand down the sofa and softly wrapped it around her shoulders watching her take another sharp breath while stubbornly staring on the nearly untouched plate of food.

"Why are you doing this Brandon?" She asked quietly.

"Doing what?" He asked pretending confusion.

"Sending me mixed signals, making me confused." She looked at him and he could see the sadness in her eyes. It was obvious he underestimated her feelings and caused her pain instead.

"This was probably not a smart idea." She said quietly. "I think it would be for the best if I leave now…" She stood up before he could really react and headed outside the room.

"Kelly, wait." He called after her as soon as he realize what was going on. "You can't just leave right now." He continued softly touching her arm and turning her around to face him.

"Yes, I can and I have to." She said quietly yet powerfully looking down at the floor, hoping that the tears she felt building up in her eyes will not start to fall down her cheeks. She wouldn't allow him the pleasure to see her like that, again. He was just playing with her the whole day, it was now crystal clear.

"I'm sorry, Kel. I never meant to hurt you." Brandon said carefully slipping his arms around her.

It was the very same moment she lost control of her emotions and started sobbing into his chest uncontrollably.

Brandon pulled her a bit tighter to him stroking her back and quietly cursing himself for the pain he caused her. "I'm sorry." He repeated once again before he softly pulled her away from him just enough to be able to place a kiss on her lips.

Surprised by his actions Kelly gave in for a few seconds before her brain evaluated the situation and she broke the kiss pushing Brandon away from her. "Brandon, we can't." She said quietly wrapping her arms around herself.

Brandon blinked a few times surprised by her actions. "Yes, we can." He said softly taking a step in her direction again.

Watching him she backed a few steps creating a safe distance between them again. "No, we can't. You have Susan, I've Colin. We shouldn't, we can't…" She rambled shaking her head.

"Kelly, I love you." Brandon blurted out his baby blue eyes glued to her.

Her eyes grew big and her mind went wild. Did he really said that? Or was it just her imagination playing games with her, she wanted to hear those words from him for so long.

Just to confirm his words Brandon carefully took a few steps, cutting the distance between the two of them he took her into his arms again, she let him. "I love you, Kelly." He repeated himself staring into her eyes. "You broke my heart when you choose yourself, but I think I deserved that. I haven't made the choice any easier for you." He sighed holding her close to him. "When Dylan invited you for the trip around the world I panicked. I was scared that I'll lose you, so I made this dumb decision to make you choose, I should have never done that." He ran his fingers through her short blond hair.

"I wanted to choose you, I really did." Kelly said quietly looking into his eyes. "For once I thought I would put someone else first. That it was the right thing to do, to put your and Dylan's friendship first and let you both go. I was wrong, Brandon." She bit her lip. "I choose wrong that day, it should have been you. I love you." She pressed her lips against his, as the seconds ran she felt the kiss deepen and Brandon's hands rubbing all of her skin they could reach slowly finding its way under her shirt. Boy, did it felt right and did she miss it. She knew that in the next days there will be a lot of explaining to do, there will be people who will be hurt, people that will be judging them, but at that very moment it did not matter, all that mattered were his lips on hers, his hands roaming her body and his words healing her soul. All she could do was smile as he was slowly backing her in the direction of the stairs that led to his room the food and horror movie long forgotten. She had him back, not only as a friend but also as a boyfriend, everything felt right again.


	2. Morning after

_Because there was a morning after._

* * *

His face buried in her hair, breathing in her scent, so familiar. His arms holding her close to him, never wanting to let her go again. Their legs entwined, subconsciously searching for each other. The months apart were too long for both of them, it was obvious even when they were both asleep.

Brandon fluttered his eyes open as the bright autumn sun shone through the window. Listening to her calm breathing in the silence of the room he smiled. It was a moment he imagined so often lately, waking up with her in his arms again. Content smile on his lips. Placing butterfly soft kisses on her bare shoulder he heard her breathing change as she abandoned the land of dreams.

"Hey!" She said softly a beaming smile on her lips as she turned around to face him.

"Morning, Kel! I couldn't resist." He grinned wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body closer to him nestling them both in the warm sheets.

"I don't mind being woken up like that." She smiled sweetly leaning into him and planting a kiss on his lips. Enjoying the feeling of closeness she longed for so much. As the kiss grew in intensity, her hands found their way around his body caressing all the skin they could reach.

"I see that this could become a very good morning." Brandon commented once they pulled away from each other.

"Well it could, and it's all your fault. You woke me up like that." Kelly giggled pouting her lip playfully.

"I should plan on doing it more often." He breathed out placing a few soft kisses on her lips before he rested his head back on the pillow running his thumb along her jaw line just staring at her.

Surprised by his sudden change of mood her old insecurities found their way again. She bit her lip watching him too, his eyes staring now into the distance. "Where do we go from here, Brandon?" She asked softly her searching eyes pinned to him.

"What do you mean, Kel?" He asked confused, studying her face again.

Kelly breathed in and out and rested back against the pillows. "I'm scared." Kelly admitted.

"Scared of what?" Brandon asked laying on his side, one hand folded under his head.

Kelly bit her lip. It shouldn't matter, simply because she loved him and she wanted to be with him for so long, but it still bugged her. "I've tried to change my reputation for so long." She sighed unsure how to continue, she wanted this badly and yet when it happened her feelings were completely confusing. "The first moment my boyfriend leaves the town we end up in bed." She said adamantly.

"So you think about this as a one night stand?" Brandon asked a slight annoyance in his voice. He thought it meant much more to her, it sure as hell meant much more to him.

"No, not all. That didn't come out right, did it?" She smiled softly seeing as Brandon nodded his head and smiled too. "I'm sorry!" She mouthed.

He smiled wider, running his finger over her bare shoulder and down her arm watching as her skin pricked with goose bumps at his touch. "You're scared what people will think about us. If they will judge us. Scared how Colin and Susan will take the news."

Kelly nodded snuggling into him as he turned on his back staring into the space.

"Does it really matter, Kelly?" Brandon asked after some silence.

"I don't know. I tried to tell myself, it does not matter. But it's still on my mind, so it probably does." She said quietly. She wanted him to reassure her that they'll make it, that they are together and what other people think does not matter at all, but silence followed instead. Confused much more as when the conversation started she moved from him and rested her head on the pillow. She was not sure what to do next. Feeling the tears build in her eyes she closed them quickly, she didn't want him to see her cry.

Feeling the sheets move, followed by whiff of cold air she presumed that he left her there. Pulling the sheets higher she dissolved, the tears streaking down her cheeks. Her body trembling so much that she did not notice the mattress shift when he sat on the bed next to her. Pushing the sheets aside he pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head and holding her close to him. He made her cry again, simply by thinking for too long.

As her body stopped to tremble and she calmed down he put a finger under her chin making her look at him, before he spoke again. "I love you, Kelly. I don't care what other people think. What matters to me is me and you. I'll do anything to make you happy. In some way I'm being selfish, because having you in my life makes me happy. I was hurt and that clouded my vision, but now I can see it clearly."

Kelly felt light again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly. "I love you too." She said softly. "I never want us apart again."

"That's good because neither do I." He smiled before his lips found hers again. His hand caressing her face before he lowered her on the bed positioning himself on the top of her. His hands and lips enticing and exciting her. With the heat and tension building up in the room, Kelly felt the sheets engulfing them again just seconds before the bedroom door opened. Parting their lips and pulling their heads apart the shocked expression on their faces matched Valerie's.

"I..I…I thought…sorry." She stammered before she left the room closing the bedroom door behind her.

Brandon knew that Kelly won't be amused but he laughed anyway. The situation was simply too funny. There were not many moments when Valerie was left speechless and he had to remember and cherish this one.

"Are you right there?" Kelly asked hiding her grin.

"Sorry, Kel. It was just too funny." Brandon offered.

"Our secret is out I guess." She bit her lip still trying not to grin.

"Yeah, I'd say it's not a secret anymore." Brandon winked looking down at her. "How do you feel about it?" He asked before he leaned in and placed a few soft kisses on her lips.

"Mhm, surprisingly I don't care much." She grinned.

"That's good I guess." Brandon smiled giving her a few more kisses.

"Give me some more of those kisses and I won't care at all." Kelly giggled running her hands down his bare back.

"Your wish is my command." Brandon mumbled before he leaned down and continued where he left off before Valerie interrupted them. They still had to tell Susan and Colin, but now that they were sure of their feelings, no matter what was before them, Kelly was sure that they were going to make it.


	3. I drove all night

_I can't let you go, Kel._

* * *

The cold night wind whipped his face as he drove at full speed on the interstate back to Los Angeles. It took him hundred miles to realize what a mistake he was doing. The job in Washington was a great opportunity there was no doubt about it, but without her at his side it meant nothing. He gave up too easily. Their wedding day, they couldn't go through with it, he saw it as the end, she didn't. For weeks he was telling himself that moving on was the right thing to do, letting her go and live her life, without him in it...he was wrong, his heart was telling him clearly that he couldn't let her go, not yet...and maybe never, he had to fight for her again.

It was nearly 3 am when he stopped the car near the beach apartment. Time and the tiredness he felt were irrelevant. Jumping out he ran up the stairs like so many times before. Banging on the back door he waited, repeating his actions when no reply came. He had to talk to her, now. Seeing the light turn on in her room he banged again. Kelly opened the door seconds later, tying the robe she was wearing over her nightgown.

"Brandon? What are you doing here?" She asked still sleepy, with the surprise visible on her face. She thought he'd be miles away by now on his way to Washington.

"I can't do it." He uttered.

"You can't do what?" Kelly asked completely confused.

"I can't let you go, Kel. Not without a fight."

Something about the way he said her name made her breath catch in her throat and her skin prickle with goose bumps. "That's crazy, Brandon. You do realize that it's 3 am and you are here banging at my door telling me you can't let me go after we cancelled our wedding weeks ago?"

"You asked me if I had any regrets yesterday."

"You said no."

"I thought I didn't have any, but the truth is, if I let you go I'll regret it until the day I die. I still love you, Kelly" Brandon confessed his eyes lingering on her.

"This is insane." She ran her fingers through her blond hair, the thoughts twirling in her head. It was too early for her to think straight, yet he was here standing at her door, waiting for her to say something more than how crazy this whole situation was. She loved him, she never stopped loving him, but was that enough? It certainly wasn't enough for them to get married few weeks back. "I love you too." She admitted quietly throwing all her precaution away, her eyes meeting his.

The beautiful smile she loved finally appeared on his face, his arms drawing her to him, holding her close and never wanting to let her go.

"Come with me to Washington." He offered his voice low and husky.

"Brandon." She said warily leaning away from him so she could look into his eyes. "We've just opened the boutique, I can't leave, throwing everything on Donna's shoulders."

"I'm not going to Washington then." Brandon announced, meaning every word of it.

"You have to go Brandon. They are waiting for you. It's your chance of a lifetime, your dream."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Kel. So you're either coming with me or I'm calling the Chronicle in the morning and letting them know I'm not coming." Brandon replied tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kelly's ear.

He was making her choose again and it was not an easy choice to make. When she and Donna opened the boutique, she never counted on Brandon coming back to her or getting a job in Washington for the record, now he was standing in front of her throwing everything he ever dreamt of away so he could be with her again. Sliding her arms around his waist she rested her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat in hope it'll tell her what to do.

The realization hit her, she couldn't imagine life without him in it and she was not someone who'll mess with his dreams. "I'll go with you." Kelly said looking at him again. Donna will understand.

"You will?" Brandon asked surprised.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed staring into his eyes. "I don't want to have any regrets myself."

She felt his arms tightening their grip around her and his lips on hers, the way it should be. Sighting happily she took his hand leading him inside like so many times before. This was their new beginning, another chance for them and something was telling her, they were going to get it right this time.


	4. My love, my Valentine

_I don't do Valentine's Day, but I thought today would be the right day to finally put this idea that popped in my head a few weeks ago on the "paper". Enjoy._

* * *

Looking at her reflection in mirror Kelly slowly turned around satisfied with what she could see. The black halter neck knee length dress was hugging her body in all the right places, her hair falling down on her shoulders.

Letting out a long sigh she slid down on her bed. She had no idea why she put so much effort into looking good for someone who was not even going to appreciate it. Matt had a wife for God's sake. If he didn't had the balls to end it, she should have bowed out and walked away once she found out about her days ago. Instead she let him talk her into this super romantic date night. Just the thought of it made her cringe.

It was too late to get out of it now. Standing up without the slightest hint of enthusiasm she searched for a pair of black sandals. Kneeling down in front of her wardrobe she looked straight at the flowery box in the corner. Her eyes stopped reading the seven letters written on top of it. He had been on her mind a lot in the past few weeks. Several times she even toyed with the idea of calling him, but she never did. It felt ironical that he was now living in Washington, the city that meant so much for both of them. The city where it all began, but after all those years something changed. She no longer belonged into his world.

Tearing her eyes away from the box, she picked her black sandals and slipped into them. Finding her place in front of the mirror seconds later once again. How was he doing? Did he moved on? Forgot all about her? The last thought made her eyes glassy. Reaching for the tissue she carefully dried the tears that were threatening to fall. She jumped slightly at the sound her cell-phone let out on the table, the trail of her thoughts broken. Kelly Taylor has never been an overly religious person, but this time she prayed it was Matt, growing a pair of balls, cancelling the date and pulling her out of the misery.

"Kelly?" She could hear the familiar voice on the other end that made her forget all about Matt in an instant.

"Brandon." She let out barely audible, sinking on her bed once again.

" I thought, I'd give you a call...we haven't talked since I left months ago." She could hear his voice tremble something that was so unusual for Brandon.

"I've been thinking about you lately." Kelly said softly. She'd no idea why she was even telling him this.

"How are you doing? Everything going well with the store?" He questioned her, his voice steady as the calm and collected Brandon Walsh returned.

"The store is doing fine. It's busy, which is great for Donna." Kelly said ignoring his first question.

"And for you." Brandon added.

"It's Donna's dream." Kelly explained. "How is Washington treating you? Everything going well?" She tried to shift the conversation to him.

"It's going good. But you still haven't answered my question. How are you doing?" Brandon asked again.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. What would be the point of giving him any other answer? He was on the other end of the country.

"I can hear you're not." Brandon said softly.

"You could always tell when something was not right." Kelly smiled sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brandon offered.

"This phone call would cost you a fortune."

"Maybe you could save me some money."

"I guess I could shorten it for you." Kelly teased him.

"Or you could walk out on the deck and we will talk face to face." Brandon said hopefully. He could hear the phone landing on the bed. The back door to the beach apartment flying open. They stood there silent for a few moments, both nailed to the ground unable to comprehend the idea that this was really happening. Finally Kelly moved forward landing in his open arms seconds later, her hands sliding around his waist, her head buried into his shoulder. There was so much she wanted to tell him. Hanging onto him for dear life, she never wanted to let him go.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pulling away slightly but only so much to be able to see his face.

"I came to wish you a happy Valentine's Day." Brandon smiled softly.

Kelly raised her brows.

"I got flowers." He hinted towards the lounger.

Turning around Kelly saw the big bunch of red roses lying right there on the lounger, her mouth dropping open. He was not joking.

"Will you be my Valentine, Kel?" Brandon asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed turning around a big smile on her face.

Pulling her back into his embrace, Brandon sighed happily, their lips meeting seconds later. All the angst he felt that day was gone. This kiss alone was enough to ensure him that it was right to choose her over his job. The feelings that were drawing him back to her were mutual and when the time comes, there'll be no doubts and they'll walk down the aisle together.


	5. Baby daddy

_"I've no idea how to do this, how to be a father."_

* * *

His steps echoed as he walked through the empty halls of the hospital the stuffed teddy bear with big blue bow under his arm. The gigantic flower basket and card from him were sent out as soon as he heard that the little boy entered the world seven hours earlier. Fully intentionally he was the last of their friends to visit the newborn and new parents. Given the circumstances he knew that neither of them or any of their friends was going to question that.

During the past eight years he had traveled the world as a reporter, seeing firsthand the suffering, pain, love, happiness and joy of others. It took him those eight long years to figure out that it was not what he wanted from life, he was tired of living through the life's of others, he wanted his own life. His own memories, his own love and his own feelings.

He would be lying if he'd said she was not one of the reasons why he returned to Los Angeles six months ago after all those years of nomadic life. What he found was not what he was looking for, she was with someone else, expecting his child as well. It was a hard pill to swallow, but he put on his best smile and supported his friends as good as he could. Now the child was here, and although he was genuinely happy for them there was a part of him that was mourning this day. He lost her, she was not his anymore...not for the past eight years. They've walked away from each other, they've lost what someone else gave her today years ago as well...the baby, the precious little boy meant that he could no longer fool his mind, there was no coming back now. She really belonged to someone else.

Rounding another corner in the maze of hospital corridors he recognized him immediately, his back facing him, his shoulders slumped, standing in front of the glass window and looking at the babies laying in the hospital nursery. He turned slightly when Brandon's steps made him aware of his presence.

"Congrats, Dylan!" Brandon let out as he reached him, the two of them hugging each other briefly.

"Thanks." Dylan uttered. Being friends for years Brandon knew that Dylan McKay has never been a man of many words, but the lack of emotion at what should have been one of the happiest days of his life baffled him.

"Which one is the little McKay?" Brandon asked turning towards the glass.

"Top row, second from left." Dylan's sight rested on his son again.

"Definitely yours." Brandon noted looking at the dark haired boy. From what he could see, he was a cutie...but all babies were cute, right?

"He gave Kelly run for her money and it looked wonky for a moment, but all is well now. He's here and they are both fine." Dylan commented his eyes still glued to his son deep in thought as silence prevailed between the two men.

They've been friends for long, yet standing there and clutching to the teddy bear in his hand Brandon just comprehended the absurdity of the situation. Two grown up men standing there staring at the child that meant the beginning for one of them and the definite end for the other one or so he thought.

"You still love her. Don't you?" Dylan's voice dragged him out of his dark thoughts. For a moment Brandon just stared at him blankly thinking about the right answer, was there even a right answer? Hell yes, he loved her...but it's not something you tell the guy whose child she gave birth to seven hours ago.

"You don't have to say anything. I know the answer, I knew it the moment you showed up back in town." Dylan's sight slipped from Brandon back to the baby another moment of silence following.

All Brandon wished for was that the hole would finally open and the ground would swallow him up. Where the hell is that gigantic hole when you need it?!

"I've no idea how to do this, how to be a father." Dylan admitted his voice tired and emotional. "I thought that once he'll be here it'll come. Once I'll hold him, I'll feel the connection to him...but it's not coming. Scares the hell out of me." Dylan's eyes were now on Brandon, both of them looking eye to eye. "If I go...if I leave them...will you take care of them?" He asked finally.

Brandon swallowed hard. Would he? Of course he would, there was not even one cell in his body that would consider doing otherwise, not even a brief moment when he would consider letting Kelly down when she needed him. He nodded briefly looking at the baby again his eyes filled with sorrow for his mother as the steps of its father echoed through the hall unwittingly to either of them leaving their lives.

He stood there for what seemed like eternity clutching to the teddy bear, watching as the little boy cried before he was taken by one of the nurses and carried away, supposedly to his mother. He knew that sooner or later he'll have to see her, but he was not ready...he was not ready to tell her that the guy she's trusted just walked away from her and their son.

The moment he found the courage and pushed the door to her room open he knew he won't have to tell her anything. The quiet sobs filling the otherwise silent room being he clear sign of that.

Crossing the short distance he sat the teddy bear on the floor next to the plastic basinet where the little boy slept peacefully. Looking at him her ran the back of his hand over his soft cheek the baby coincidentally smiling at his touch, he had Kelly's lips and smile. One that could bright the room, but was gone at the moment.

Sitting on the hospital bed he pulled her up wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry. His eyes slipped back to the baby watching as he freed one of his tiny hands from under the swaddling blanket, the name tag around his little wrist reading Thomas Jack without any last name. Closing his eyes as he held Kelly in his arms Brandon knew that one day there will be his last name written behind it.


	6. One summer evening

_The things that happen on long summer evenings._

* * *

"He is out like a candle." Brandon noted plopping himself on the recliner his eyes falling on the blond headed owner of that said recliner who occupied an identical one. It was a typical summer evening in Los Angeles, the humidity and temperatures still high, the light breeze that was blowing making the heath a bit more bearable. During the years in Washington he forgot all about the hot Californian summers.

"Thanks for tucking him in bed." Kelly turned her head in his direction, her searching eyes watching him. She left out the fact that minutes ago she noiselessly opened the glass door behind them and tiptoed inside watching her son and her former fiancée, wishing with all he heart that Sam was his son.

"It was my pleasure. You're raising a great kid, Kel." Brandon noted smiling softly.

"Sammy makes it very easy on me." Kelly returned his smile unsure what else to say.

After years apart they met again at Andrea's second wedding years ago. She was already pregnant with Sam at that time and Dylan has been long gone. After the wedding they stayed in touch, spending hours on the phone sometimes at the weirdest hours when Brandon called her from the other end of the world. He was the first person she called after Sam was born four years ago and she was the first one to find out about the award he got last year. Although they kept in touch they rarely had a chance to meet in person. This was one of those rare occasions, Brandon stopped by for a weekend on his way back from Japan.

"Have you heard from Dylan lately?"

Kelly shook her head before speaking softly. "No, it's been a few weeks since he called."

Brandon was mistakenly surprised by the sadness in her voice, for the longest time he thought she was over him, now he was not so sure anymore.

"It's crazy isn't it? He's gone for years, we are barely in contact and yet he still influences my life, every single day." She rambled.

"Kel, you two have a child together..." Brandon pushed his thoughts aside and reminded her carefully.

"Right, a child he had seen three times in his life. His first Christmas, first birthday and about four months ago when he unexpectedly stopped by on his way only God knows where." Kelly narrated.

"Indonesia..." Brandon mumbled.

"See, he talks to you more often than to his own son." She said disappointed. "I don't miss him... Boy, I'm so over him and his ways, yet I wish he was here." She looked directly at Brandon. "Seeing Sam every day, how much he misses his father or any father for the record, how he clings to Steve, David or you whenever you're around...it just breaks my heart and at the same time it reminds me how much I've failed him."

"Failed him? Come on Kel. I know you've always been very hard on yourself, but there is no way you've failed Sam. He couldn't have asked for a better mother." Brandon said, the sadness was slowly making sense.

Kelly just shook her head, not convinced by his words in slightest. "I failed him the moment he was conceived. He has no father, and that's all my fault, the guy I trusted ran away as soon as he found out about him."

"That's crazy. You can't blame yourself for Dylan's actions." Brandon shook his head in amazement.

Kelly looked away from him feeling the tears build in her eyes. It's been the first time she had voiced her inner thoughts on this subject to anyone and now she wished she let them locked inside. The way they were locked for years. Feeling the recliner move her eyes met his blue ones.

"Dylan leaving you and your son is not your fault, Kel." Brandon said softly his hand resting on her cheek, his thumb caressing it, their eyes locked.

"I stood there tonight, watching you with Sam and all I wished for was that I made better choice, I wished you were his father." She swallowed hard her eyes falling into her lap.

"Kel..." Brandon felt the emotions rocking his body as well, this was not how he imagined this conversation. He'd lie if he told her that the idea of having a child with her never crossed his mind or that he haven't felt a pang of jealousy when he found out about her pregnancy and Dylan being the father. "I'd have loved that." He let out.

Her eyes were on him in an instant, they searched his face looking for the slightest hint that he was joking, but the look on his face assured her that he was deadly serious. "Really?" Kelly asked stunned.

Brandon nodded, she was honest with him the whole time and deserved the same from him in return. "I would." He confirmed. "Kel, the truth is...I'm not on my way to Washington. Instead all of my possessions are on their way to Los Angeles as we speak."

He watched as Kelly opened and closed her mouth unable to say a word her hand covered it. Her eyes glued to him praying this was not just a dream, not another one.

"I resigned at Chronicle and took a job at the Times. I'll be starting next Monday." Brandon continued.

"Why?" She let out surprised by how emotional her voice sounded.

"You have to ask?" He smiled softly. "There are two blonds that were a rather good motivation and no, none of those blonds is Steve."

She sat there stunned by his admission. He was back, for good, because of her and her son, she never expected that to happen.

"Say something, Kel." Brandon mumbled.

"You want this?" Kelly asked still overwhelmed by his words.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life. I want to be in your life, in Sam's life and if we decide to give us another chance...I'd want to be the father of the baby girl you so desperately want." The last words came out in whisper, remembering their early morning call weeks ago that sealed the deal for him. Sam's been staying with Steve & Janet and Kelly's been out with some friends returning home early in the morning, he was sure she didn't remember calling him at four am.

Kelly felt her cheeks burn and bit her lower lip. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly remembering her drunken ramblings.

"I was glad you called." Brandon smiled.

"Really? Wasn't a bright moment of mine." Kelly smiled softly. "But I'm glad you're back and I want this too." She confessed finally a heavy weight lifted of Brandon's shoulders. Her eyes were locked on him again. Their faces moving forward slowly, inch by inch, before their lips met after years. The feeling so familiar, yet completely new. The last thought she was able to form before her feelings took over, was to call Donna in the morning, she was not going to believe what just happened. The happiness took over.


	7. A Very Merry Christmas

_A/N: It's never too early for Christmas stories right? I got this idea while working on "Not the same" last weekend so here it is. AU._

 **A Very Merry Christmas**

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Walsh." Brandon murmured kissing Kelly's temple, her eyes fluttering open as she abandoned the land of dreams.

"Mhm..." Kelly sighed happily stretching slightly before she pressed her lips against his briefly now fully awake. "It's going to be a Very Merry Christmas Mr. Walsh."

"I can tell." Brandon grinned hovering above her his lips capturing hers this time with no intention to release them any time soon. Being married for barely four months they were still in honeymoon phase and he was trying to get the best out of it. Kelly on the other hand had other ideas.

"Bran..." She managed to mumble between the kisses, just loudly enough to make his lips break away from hers slightly, his hot labored breath falling on her face.

"What is it Kel?" Brandon asked raising his brow, trying to suck some air into his air deprived lungs while he waited for her answer.

"I think we should go and open the presents." She said with the most innocent look on her face.

"I was about to open one of mine." Brandon grinned trailing small kisses down her neck.

Kelly had the hardest time trying to not let him know just how much she would love for him to do that, the goose bumps that pricked on her skin making any of her efforts fail miserably. "But that's not what I got you for Christmas, honey." She smiled sweetly.

"Come on Kelly, we're not five years old to hurry to the tree to open our presents." Brandon sighed watching her expectantly in a hope she'd change her mind. When he saw that there was no point in arguing with her he rolled away disappointed, pushing the sheets away as he got out of the bed. Grabbing his bathrobe that was previously haphazardly thrown at the foot of their bed he wrapped it around his body. Raising his eyes he saw Kelly sitting still in their bed, her back resting against the headboard.

"We're going to open the presents, downstairs. Aren't we?" He questioned her.

"Not really." Kelly bit her lip, not elaborating any further a soft gleam in her eyes.

"Alright. What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" Brandon asked sitting on her side of the bed the corners of his lips curling up into a smile.

"I think I got you...us...a present, but it's not downstairs, it's not even packed...in fact it's not even possible to pack it into a box." Kelly smiled softly waiting if he'd figure it out on his own.

"You haven't got me a brand new Bentley for Christmas. Did you?" Brandon chuckled.

"No." She hit his arm playfully laughing along with him.

"This one is way better than a new Bentley." She raised her right brow.

"Oh my...you are. Aren't you?" Brandon's eyes got bigger when the realization hit him.

"Pregnant?" Kelly smiled brightly, enjoying every single second of that morning and his reaction. "I think I am."

"That's amazing, Kel!" He wrapped her in a bear hug. "How long do you know? Is it for sure? Is everything all right? Why didn't you said anything?" He enthused, the questions just firing through the air, every single one of them warming Kelly's heart just a little bit more, but it looked that there was no way to stop them, except... she moved to sit on her knees and leaning forward kissed him lovingly.

She rested her forehead against his before she spoke. "I don't know for sure...but I'm a week late and you know that I'm never late. I haven't tested yet though, I wanted to do that when you're here with me...that could have been Thursday as well, but then I figured out that I may do this on the Christmas morning and make it a little bit more special, not that it wouldn't be special on its own..." Now it was Kelly who was rambling.

Closing her mouth with a kiss he let it linger. "I love you Kelly."

"I love you too." She smiled softly. "I guess I should make the test before we'll start the celebration."

"Yes. Yes. Absolutely." Brandon's smile grew bigger with every word, this was the closest they got to becoming parents after they lost their little peanut nearly a decade ago. Standing up he dragged her out of the bed, his lightning speed making Kelly burst into fits of laughter. Tapping her bottom he watched her marsh into the bathroom the door closing behind her.

When she appeared again she had a white slender object in her hand. He remembered seeing a similar one that day back at the beach apartment, when she told him with tears in her eyes that they'll become parents, although he was initially taken aback by the news, he also remembered the happiness he felt that day.

"What's going to happen now?" Brandon asked, sitting cross legged on their bed barely able to contain his excitement watching as she placed the test on the dresser.

"Now, we wait." Kelly smiled plopping herself down next to him. She was relaxed and happy before and although she still was he could now spot the first hint of nervousness in her eyes.

Brushing his fingertips up the length of her arm before wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips on her cheek. "Don't worry. It's going to be alright, Kel. No matter what the test says, it's going to be alright." He assured her.

"I was sure, it's going to be positive, but now that I made the test... I just don't know anymore. What if I've set us both up for a disappointment?" Kelly asked not really expecting an answer.

"We are not. If it's not positive this time, we can always try again and you know I love trying." Brandon grinned pressing his lips on hers briefly.

"Me too." Kelly sighed happily making herself comfortable in his arms as countless times before. Closing her eyes she could almost see them with a baby in their arms on the next Christmas morning. Just that though making her smile absently.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Brandon's impatient raspy voice dragged her back to reality. Opening her eyes she looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"We are good to go." She said nervously not moving an inch.

"Are you going to look at it?"

"I don't think I can." Kelly said quietly feeling sick from the nerves.

"Then it's up to me I guess." Brandon murmured kissing the crown of her head before his arms let go of her and he moved out of the bed towards the dresser.

"One line for negative, two for positive." She watched him as he picked up the white stick observing it, but his face gave up absolutely nothing which puzzled her.

"So?" Kelly asked him once he was seated next to her, her blue watchers on him the nervousness oozing through every pore of her body.

"It looks Christmas shopping might take a bit longer next year." Brandon smiled brightly. "Of course it's positive."

"Really?" Kelly asked her smile matching his.

"We're having a baby!" Brandon confirmed wrapping his arms around her both of them falling into the soft sheets.

"No matter what sits under the tree downstairs, this is the best present you could have ever gave me. Merry Christmas mommy." He kissed her lovingly.

"Merry Christmas daddy." Kelly grinned wrapping her arms around his waist as they laid there together in the bed knowing that in a year time there will be three stockings hanging from the fire place downstairs.


	8. Desperate

_I got this prompt from trakkie23, Kelly follows Brandon to DC after he takes up his job offer. Here is my take on it._

 **Desperate**

Washington, known as the city of politics, yet to her the city had a completely different meaning when she landed on the Dulles airport for the second time in her life. Love, hope, maybe desperation. The last word caused a faint smile cross flash on her lips as she headed towards the baggage claim. Desperation, if her mother knew where she was and what she was about to do, she'd be deeply ashamed of her. Rule number one in the Taylor household? Never show a guy how desperate you are for his attention. She was about to break that rule, again, and felt a slight satisfaction in doing so, he was worth it.

Grabbing a taxi outside she gave the taxi driver the address of the hotel now mindlessly looking at the changing scenery outside. How will he react once she'll suddenly show up at his doorstep in the city that started it all for them all those years back? Would that change his mind? Maybe not, she bit the inside of her cheek, she should prepare herself also for that outcome.

Tearing her sigh away from the window she stared at her perfectly painted nails instead. He has been pretty adamant that this chapter of his life was closed when he was leaving Los Angeles two weeks ago. Their last kiss, last night down on the beach, than he was gone...seemingly satisfied with where their relationship stood at that time, they were friends. She felt her blood boil for the millionth time. After everything they've been through together, going through the hell and back, he just left her there as his friend. Well Brandon Walsh might have been satisfied with that outcome, but she sure as hell wasn't. That's why she was here in Washington, to tell him that she didn't want to be just another one of his _friends_. She wanted to be more...much more than that.

That concept alone was not a novelty to her. The moment they called of their wedding, the moment when she was standing there in the white wedding dress with Brandon by her side looking into the faces of their family and friends, that was the exact moment when she knew they made a mistake. They let go too easily. But it took her weeks when he was around, plus those two dreadful weeks when he wasn't to get the courage, get on the next plane and fly over to Washington to tell him what a stupid decision they made that day.

The car stopped moving and she looked outside. They arrived, she forgot the address from years ago, but she couldn't forget the building. It was the same hotel. She never believed into signs and all that stuff, but this couldn't be a coincidence, right? She paid to the driver and he retrieved her bag from the trunk handing it to her before he drove off. For a moment she just stood there staring at the building her feet glued to the path. Closing her eyes briefly she moved inside, this was her chance, maybe last one.

She has always been good in getting what she wanted, well at least most of the time she was, so it came as a no surprise that five minutes later she was in the hotel elevator on her way to the seventh floor where Brandon's room was located. According to Richard from reception, Mr. Walsh already returned back from the work and he hasn't seen him leave for a dinner. There was her chance. Standing in front of the room 721, she knocked on the door and waited.

When the door flied open, unlike the last time he was dressed in his work attire, but the surprised look on his face remained. Not that she blamed him.

"Surprise!" She said quietly, biting her lip.

"Kelly." Was all that he could say, but moved to the side letting her into his room.

"I was not expecting anyone." He said apologetically once the door closed behind her and she could see the couch pillows thrown on the floor and a mix of take out boxes and what she assumed were his notes on the coffee table, his laptop resting on the couch.

"I'm not here to report back home on the cleanness of your room." She smiled briefly, watching him as he tried to organize the mess on the table and finally slumped on the couch, patting the free space next to him, that was previously occupied by his laptop.

"I figured that much out." He looked at her again, the surprised look slowly subsiding. "So what brings you over to the other end of the country?" He asked her directly.

Sliding down on the couch, inches away from him, she suddenly couldn't find the words. Back home she knew what to tell him, she had this whole speech ready in her mind. Now that she was sitting there next to him, it was not coming. The words were just not coming.

"Kel?" The silence was becoming unbearable. He knew her, he knew that look, something was going on and she was contemplating how to tell him. "Did something happen back at home?" He asked carefully, although he couldn't think of a single reason that would make her take a flight to Washington to tell him in person.

"No." Kelly finally breathed out her eyes taking in his face that she missed so much lately. "Nothing happened back at home, everything's fine." Those damn words were still not coming, maybe she did not need any words, maybe... Without any warning she leaned forward pressing her lips on his in a hope he'd understand. He did not respond, but he had not pushed her away either. She closed her eyes pulling away from him, this was not a good idea. When she opened her eyes again, there it was, the surprised confused look...telling her what she never wanted to hear, he did not feel the same. Her heart sank.

"Kelly, are you finally going to tell me what's going on here?" Brandon asked, his voice telling her the same as his face, at least there was no anger in his words, not yet. She was thankful for that much.

She took a deep breath, before the words started pouring out, like a waterfall there was no use in stopping them. "I still love you and I would regret it till the end of my life if I haven't told you. It's as simple as that. It was a mistake when I agreed to call off our wedding, it was a mistake to tell everyone we were not ready to go through with it. It was a mistake when we didn't try harder to make it work. Everything we did from the day of our engagement was a mistake. I should never let you go to Washington alone. " The look on his face remained unchanged and somewhere deep inside her she already felt defeated. He did not feel that way.

"Kel..." He said softly. Just the simple mention of her nickname, the tone of his voice awaking so many memories that she had hard time to hide her emotions from him, he used to trail it into her ear when they were hidden from the world under the sheets and their bodies were moving in perfect unison. She wanted to cry, but didn't want to give him that satisfaction of seeing her crying. She was stronger than that.

"Just say it Brandon, you don't feel that way." She said softly, unable to bear his look or presence. It was over, it has been for a long time she was just not ready to accept it. Taking in a deep breath she felt her world falling apart, sometimes you need to learn the hard way. This was one of those times.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." He said firmly.

She nodded her head. Nothing changed since he left, there was no place for her anymore, not in his heart and not in Washington. Without as much as a goodbye she grabbed her bag that she deposed by the door previously and left his world, this time for good.

 _A/N: I have to admit that when I started this story I had different outcome in my mind. I love Brandon & Kelly and it hurts me to leave them this way. Anyway, let me know what you think. Do you think Brandon would have given in and gave their relationship another shot? And before you start to hate me, let me tell you there might or might not be more to this, but looking forward to your feedback first. :)_


	9. Desperate II

_A/N: I'm sorry I kept you waiting, guys. I planned to post this already on Monday, but life got in the way again. So here is the "second part". You know me, there must be a happy ending for B/K. Thanks for the reviews and ideas, I might use them for a future story. :)_

* * *

 **Desperate II**

Desperate, it was now his turn to feel that way as he run outside the hotel stopping at the busy street looking around and trying to catch the slightest glimpse of her. It took him ten minutes to realize what he had done and regret it. She flew all the way to Washington, to tell him how she felt, that must have meant something.

Turning around he felt disappointed, she was nowhere to be seen and he had not the slightest clue where she could have run off. With his head bowed down he walked back inside the hotel, feeling the same way he made her feel minutes ago, defeated.

"Mr. Walsh?" A male's voice interrupted his pity party. When he stopped and turned around he saw the young guy from reception, what was his name? Robert, Ryan...no, Richard, he could now see his tag, hurrying towards him. "Has your blond friend...Miss Taylor...found the way to your room?" He questioned.

Why wasn't he surprised that she quickly found an ally inside the hotel? Just like the last time when she flew over to Washington. Last time? The wheels in his head were finally turning.

"Mr. Walsh?" That guy, Richard, questioned him again when there was no reply coming.

"Yes, she did. She found me. Thank you, Richard." He smiled already turning away from the receptionist when he spoke again.

"Phew, I'm glad Sir. I was worried when I saw her leaving the building minutes ago, but I had a client at the reception and she was quick so I couldn't ask her if she found what she was looking for." Richard said relieved.

Well she certainly did not find what she was looking for, but maybe he knew something... "Do you happen to know in which direction she left?" Brandon asked the desperation making its return.

"I'm afraid I don't know Sir. There was a client and I just catched a glimpse of her leaving." He said apologetically.

"That's alright." Brandon smiled assuring. It was not this guys fault after all. Reaching into his pocked he handed a bill to the receptionist. "Thanks for your help, Richard." With that he turned around heading to the elevators not any wiser.

"Come on Brandon, just think. You know her. She's been here only once years ago. Where could she go?" He mumbled under his breath waiting for the elevator to open. The moment the door opened, it clicked. Turning around he ran.

The skies were already turning into darker shades when he reached the park looking around in frenzy. She had to be there. This is where it started, where they started all those years back. Finally he spotted her blond head, her hair up in a messy bun, her shoulders slumped. She looked so small sitting there in front of him, the same bench, maybe even the same spot as years ago, he felt goose bumps.

Without any hesitation he moved forward. Her cheeks tear strained as she stubbornly stared in front of her not acknowledging his presence in any way. Leaning towards her he pressed his lips on hers, something she tried minutes ago but was no working, maybe he'd have more luck. He felt her push him away almost immediately, her hand slapping his cheek in full force, he was sure the mark would be visible also the next day maybe even the day after. It was fully deserved though.

"How could you?" She let out as new sobs and tears were leaving her body. He wanted to hold her to make her feel better, but he knew that after he showed her cold shoulder minutes ago, it would not bring her any relief only cause her more pain. His presence alone right now was only causing her pain, he had to tell her.

"As you said earlier, Kelly. It's simple, I still love you." He did it, he said it out loud. The words, the very same words he has been trying to suppress for all those weeks since they called off their wedding. The feelings he was trying to hide, trying to convince himself were no longer there. They were there strong and clear no matter how far away from her he ran. Now he had at least the slightest clue on what she felt upside in his room, when he refused her.

More sobs, he could see her body tremble and did the only thing he could, wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She did not fight him this time, he found relief at least in this one little thing. Even though he was the one causing her pain in that moment, he was still the one who could console her.

The sobs slowly subsided and the new tears were not coming, the skies were a lot more darker as when he found her, but they were still sitting there in the same spot. Now it were not only his arms holding her tight, over the minutes hers found their way around his waist too. She was his home, home was wherever she was, this was his home. Desperate, again. He had to tell her.

"I love you, Kelly. This city, it did not feel good, Washington did not feel like home before. Now it does, because you're here." He said softly, feeling her take a sharp breath in his arms. He pressed his lips on hers his tongue dancing on her lips, this time the desired reaction was instant as she opened her mouth letting him in.

Sometime later they strolled back to the hotel. Brandon's arm wrapped around Kelly's shoulder, her bag in his other hand. "How long are you staying?" He asked casually his finger tips brushing her arm.

"Forever." Kelly replied in similar fashion, his look drawn to her face immediately. She was not joking or teasing him.

"I got a one-way ticket, I'm not returning to Los Angeles. Not unless we both decide to." She explained quickly.

He had no idea what he did to deserve this, to deserve her, but in that moment it was clear to him that he was never going to let her out of his sight again. He would be too dumb to do that, some other guy would snatch her in an instant and that was not what he wanted. He wanted to be the only guy for her, the way it was now.

"In that case Miss Taylor, I'd recommend to stop by at the hotel and drop off this baggage of yours, then we can pay a visit to the amazing Indian restaurant across the street before we return back to OUR room for something warm and cuddly." He pressed his lips on her temple, making Kelly giggle like a school girl in reply.

"I like that plan. But what's wrong with take outs?" She grinned, giving him her most innocent look.

God, this woman was driving him crazy. "Nothing's wrong with take outs and if you give me one more of those looks I'd be tempted to skip the food all together."

"Mhm, might not be a bad idea." Kelly grinned sheepishly.

"No, no, no, Miss Taylor. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He said with a playful mocking tone pressing another kiss on her temple.

"In that case Mr. Walsh, I'll order a five course menu." She gave him a wink.

"I don't mind. You're worth the wait." He concluded as they neared the entrance of the hotel, both of them feeling happy and free after weeks of doubts and darkness. They were married two months later in the same spot where they confessed their feelings to each other years ago and Christopher James Walsh entered the world exactly a year and a day after their wedding day. Washington was forever going to be their city of love.


	10. Crossroads

_With special thanks to trakkie :)_

 **Crossroads**

Disgusted. Totally and utterly disgusted that's how Brandon Walsh felt running his thumb over the white and golden shiny wedding card in his hand. She was going to do it. She was going to marry that guy. He threw the card in the same direction as the envelope that carried it. Grabbing his phone he dialed a number. Waiting.

"She's going to marry that loser?" He fired out in so un-Brandon Walsh like style as soon as Steve answered.

"I was expecting this call..." Was all that Steve managed to say before Brandon continued his rambling.

"She is really going to marry him? Be his wife. What can he give her? Does he even know how to love her?" The more he thought about it, the more disgusted and irritated he was. It took him six months of nomad living in Washington to admit that he was not over her. He was never going to be, and more importantly he never wanted to be. By that time this guy was already in the picture and so was McKay. He was fine with it, it was just a rebound after their failed engagement.

He knew Kelly, this was just a phase. Her relationship with Matt Durning was just another phase that will pass. She'll grew tired off him soon and would move on. That'll be his chance to tell her how he felt about her and try to win her back. Now it turned out he had waited too long. This was not another fucking phase or rebound, this was real. The finality of her decision started to set in.

"She really loves him Brandon." Steve said finally. It was not what Brandon wanted to hear.

"Does she?"

"Yes, she does. He's not perfect, by no means, but he cares about her and despite what you're thinking he loves her as well." Steve could hear a sharp breath on the other end of the line.

"I love her too." Brandon let out.

"I know." Steve said sympathetically, but that was the only sign of sympathy Brandon was going to get from him that day. "I know you love her, but let's be honest here, Brandon. How many times have you called her in the past three years? You don't have to answer, because I know the answer." Steve added quickly before Brandon could say anything. "She's no psychic, can't read your mind. The last time you two spoke to each other all you wanted from her was to move on with her life, she did just that."

Brandon took another sharp breath, the truth was hurting almost as much as reading her name written next to the lucky bastard who was going to marry her. "I'll come."

"You'll come?" Steve echoed.

"Yes. I'll come to the wedding." Brandon said finally.

Just like that, two months later Brandon stepped out of the plane at LAX airport, returning to the City of Angels for the first time in nearly three and half years. Steve offered him a bed during his stay but he refused. He came there for one reason, and one reason only, to stop the wedding. He never expected Steve or anyone for the record to support him and his plan was doomed to fail if he stayed in the same house as the future groom to be.

He did not waste any time on his mission. Hiring a cab he drove directly to the beach house. Something was telling him that was the place where he was going to find her the night before her wedding.

Taking the stairs two by two he made his way upstairs knocking on the backdoor and waiting. It took two more efforts before the door flew open and he finally saw her standing there in her full glory. Well...with her hair ruffled from sleep, eyes trying to focus after one too many shots she for sure had during her bachelorette party and her mind trying to comprehend the idea of _him_ of all people standing there at 2 am. She had undoubtedly sported better looks but it was enough for him. He had seen her worse and still found her attractive.

"Do I get a welcome hug or something?" He asked when they stood there in awkward silence for seconds. Finally he could see a hint of smile spread on her lips as she moved forward into his open arms.

"I was not expecting you at this hour."

"I just landed and had to see the bride as soon as I did." Brandon let out, he was not lying after all, he just left out the fact that his late night arrival was fully intended, part of his plan. He felt her lips press onto his cheek, the shivers running up and down his spine, even that simple friendly gesture had this effect on him.

When she took his hand leading him inside he was grateful for the moment of silence that passed between them, he needed to sort his thoughts. Leaving him in the middle of living area she disappeared into her room to grab something to wear, giving him a moment to look around and reminiscence. Hardly anything had changed since he left. The sofa where they used to go at it during college, whenever Donna and David were gone, or even around on the odd occasion, was still there, so was the table and the same kitchen bench. Keeping it quick and quiet at times was part of the thrill, he smirked. Their friends used to class them as a boring middle aged couple, boy were they wrong.

With the memories flooding in one after another he nearly missed Kelly's return her voice dragging him back into reality leaving him wonder if pressing her against the kitchen bench and ravishing her body in any way he could think off would made her skip the wedding tomorrow. But this was not supposed to be only about physical attraction, there was so much more to them.

"How do you feel before your big day tomorrow?" He heard those words leaving his mouth in a haste, not really caring about her answer.

"Good." It was all she said her eyes narrowed on him studying his face. Although she was happy to see him, she was looking for hints, something to tell her why he had suddenly shown up at her house hours before her wedding.

"Don't do it." He said finally not able to hide his intentions any longer.

"What?" He could see her perfectly arched brows furrow in confusion and the first signs of anger.

"Don't marry him. You don't love him. He can't give you what you need." Brandon searched her eyes and could see the rage he knew all too well.

"What gives you the right?" She fired back. "What the hell gives you the right to come here hours before my wedding questioning my relationship with a man you know nothing about?" She glared at him.

"Love." Brandon breathed out. "I still love you, Kelly." He let out and for a moment he could see it in her eyes. A hint of something that was there before. He could see the loving look, the same one he used to see there when they were waking up together in the big bed of hers, the same bed that was probably still standing in her bedroom.

Kelly shook her head, her look hardening again. "You gave that up over three years ago. You said we should move on, so I did. You have no right to come here and preach about love."

He took in a sharp breath, he wanted to say something, something that would change her mind, but the words were not coming. With his head hanging he left her place without a word. The next day he stood in the back of the church feeling like an intruder. He waited until the moment she said "I do". He was not going to wait for the reception or the send-off as the newlyweds were moving to New York. He had seen enough.

It took three more long lonely years before their paths crossed again. This time the occasion was not a joyous one for any of the attendees. The same church but the white was replaced by black. Nat had put up a hell of a fight, but a third heart attack had defeated the strong man, the father of the clan. Now they were sitting there waiting to pay their respects to the man that has been their guardian angel for years no matter where they were.

The two or three shots of vodka Brandon downed at the hotel bar made him numb enough to get through the day. Yet they couldn't prepare him to be in her presence again.

She had not been there the previous day when most of the gang met at Peach Pit in Nat's honour. No one spoke of her and he didn't ask. Now he could see her walk into the church at the last moment. Dressed in black like the rest of the guests, her eyes hidden behind a pair of shades. She rushed to Donna and David who were seated a few rows behind him, the three of them hugging each other for a long time. Instead of going to see Nat for the last time she stayed there, his anger fuelled by alcohol building.

The final words were spoken and respects paid. Nat Bussichio was send off to heaven just the way he deserved to be. It was a beautiful funeral if that could be said about any funeral. Just as hastily as she came she left. He could see her slip out from her place as soon as possible her heels tapping against the floor on her way out.

Without giving it any thought he stood up following her outside into the parking lot, where he caught up with her as she was about to get in her car and drive off.

"You really are a piece of work." He blurted out watching a shadow of unknown emotion pass across Kelly's face, her hand resting on the open car door. "Selfish bitch. You can't even stay long enough to pay your respect to the old man. Is your fucking husband counting the hours without you?" Before he could continue in his drunken ramblings Donna's hand collided with his face leaving him in a state of shock. God knows if it wasn't for David who held his wife back, it wouldn't have been the only slap he received that day.

He felt like he was in trance as he watched Kelly's car back out of the parking lot and drive into the distance. She was gone again. Suddenly he was not feeling like attending the interment either and staggered off in an unknown direction.

The first time he could think again was when he woke up in his hotel room the next day. The loud banging on the door making it hard for him to continue sleeping.

Dragging a shirt over his head that was still spinning after yesterday's pity bash he moved towards the door ready to brush off the intruder.

Opening the door he saw David Silver standing there. Before he could say a word David walked past him entering his room.

"Sit." was the only thing he said, pointing to the messy bed.

For whatever reason Brandon did exactly what he was told. Shutting the door he collapsed on the bed waiting for whatever was to come.

Pacing up and down several times David finally stopped much to Brandon's relief. His quick movements were not helping his hangover this morning. "If it was up to my wife I'd be beating the shit out of you right now. But while I love her endlessly, she is not always right in her judgment especially not when she is emotionally invested into something." Pulling out a photo from his pocket he handed it to Brandon.

Brandon hesitated for a moment but took it his eyes focusing on the captured moment. A baby with bunch of wires attached to its tiny body. A photo obviously taken through the glass of incubator. He looked up confused waiting for some explanation.

"This is Leo, my nephew. I never got to hold him in my arms and neither did his mother. Not until he passed away after sixteen short days. That happened four months ago." Brandon felt the taste of bile in his mouth and it wasn't caused by the alcohol he consumed the previous day.

"I know you love her and I know she loves you no matter how hard she tried to deny it over the years. She and Matt are currently in the middle of divorce." David stated his eyes stopping at the tired man in front of him.

"Do whatever you want with this information. But don't screw it up again, because than I'd have to obey to my wife's wishes." Without any other word David Silver was gone again, leaving Brandon deep in thought. Standing up and staggering towards the shower he finally knew what he had to do.

Finding out her address and changing his flight was not an issue. Twenty-four hours later he was back on the East Coast, standing in front of her Manhattan home. Ringing the doorbell he waited, the door flew open. He stood face to face with her and he could finally see what had been hidden behind her shades previously, pain endless pain.

Moving forward he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered almost waiting for her to push him away or react the same way as Donna had in the church parking lot two days ago. Instead she buried herself into his embrace, her arms slipping around his waist as countless times before, her face pressed into his shoulder. He just held her, finally understanding what she needed from him, friendship, support and love.

"I'm not ready yet." Her voice was timid as she spoke those words out of the blue.

He expected to hear those very same words from her mouth and his reply came out easily. "One day you'll be. I've waited six years to hold you in my arms again Kelly and I'll gladly wait another six if that's how long you need to be ready to love again."

The sharp breath that left her mouth letting him know that it was strangely just what she needed to hear at that time.

She didn't make him wait those six years. Once her divorce was finalized, they slowly and carefully crossed the line from friends to lovers again. Later becoming to husband and wife and finally parents. Walking over the grassy cemetery with lines and lines of the same cubical gravestones the journey behind them was exactly what was on Brandon's mind.

"I see mommy." The little blond haired girl pulled him out of his daydream pointing to her mother excitedly while holding a blue teddy bear in her other hand.

It wasn't until six months after his first visit in New York that Kelly took him to this place, the place where Leo Durning found his peace.

Although he had never met the little guy, from the beginning he was a part of their relationship and remained a vital part of their family even after Kelly followed Brandon from New York to Washington. They still returned every three months to visit his grave, first alone, later together with his sister and now, he glanced down where wrapped in a blue blanket and tucked safely in his arms slept another little boy, with his little brother for the first time.

Once the threesome reached Kelly he watched as their daughter placed the teddy bear next to the gravestone a tradition they've started before she was even born. Standing up again she slipped her hand into her mother's.

"Mommy, does Leo like Nat as his baby brother?" She asked her head turned up to see her mother's reaction.

"I'm sure he does, Addie." Kelly smiled reassuringly, before giving a similar smile to her husband and son something that warmed Brandon's heart endlessly. Over the years their paths led through many crossroads but finally they were joined together on the journey he had promised her years ago that day down at the beach.

Carefully placing the sleeping baby boy in his mother's arms, he scooped their daughter up before taking Kelly's hand into his their eyes drawn again to the gravestone in front of them. Their whole family together.


	11. What happens in Vegas

_Once again with special thanks to trakkie._

 **What happens in Vegas...**

Waking up with the bright light streaming into the room from the unshielded window, Brandon groaned. Shutting his eyes again he promptly drew the sheets up over his head. The night before must have been a wild one, his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. Moving around in the bed he tried to find a comfortable position hoping for a bit more glorious sleep. He was not expecting to touch a warm body next to him in the process. His eyes flew open and sleep the one thing he had strived for moment ago quickly became the last thing on his mind. Dragging the sheets off his face he squinted into the bright light. His eyes finally focused on the blonde lying next to him. "Kelly!" He mumbled under his breath unable to remember anything from the previous night. What the hell did they do?

Did they? The feel of the sheets against his naked body answered the question for him. Well, obviously they had a bit of fun last night. That wasn't the worst thing that could happen, right?

Pushing himself up, Brandon rested his back against bedhead watching Kelly sleep. Thoughts just twirling around in his head all of them forgotten the moment he saw Kelly stirring. Soon a groan left her mouth and she pulled the sheets over her face mirroring his actions from minutes ago. She was fighting a hangover as well. Not surprisingly he felt at peace watching her wake up next to him as countless times before. The fact that they were no longer a couple and called of their wedding weeks ago completely forgotten.

"Oh my God!" He heard the words leave Kelly's mouth an intensity bordering that of a wild animal screaming. The sheets flying off her face mere seconds later. Her eyes were drawn to her hand before they moved to his face and then slipped down to his right hand which was resting on the sheets. The shocked expression remained. His expression on the other hand was amused.

It was only then when his eyes followed hers and focused on his right hand, his ring finger adorned by a slim golden band. Shit! Now the expression on his face matched hers. The previous night was not a fun filled night with an ex, it had been their wedding night.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Steve said, failing terribly to hide his amusement as he paced up and down the kitchen in the old Walsh house. "I leave for a weekend to chase some hot girls in Malibu. In the meantime you take off with Valerie and KELLY to Vegas. And now you're telling me you and Kelly got hitched there?"

"I'm afraid that's what happened." Brandon confirmed sitting at the table his head bowed down. Not counting Kelly, Steve was the first one to find out about their adventure in Vegas - the wedding. He was the first one Brandon had got a chance to discuss the weekend's happenings with.

"That's amazing!" Steve grinned overjoyed and Brandon's head flew up in an instant.

"How the hell can that be amazing?" Brandon questioned him. "We broke up weeks ago and called off our wedding."

"Yes and you have both been moping around ever since." Steve shot back. "Is that telling you something?"

"Yes, that I should have stayed clear of the vodka. If I had been sober this would have never happened."

"Maybe it was meant to happen this way." Steve blurted out sitting down across from Brandon.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Brandon sighed irritated by Steve's words.

"Just what I said, maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Neither of you getting a chance to think about it and run away from the altar" Steve shrugged.

"Neither of us ran away from the altar the last time either" Brandon mumbled.

"No, but there were definitely cold feed involved" Steve pointed out. "Just tell me one think Brandon. Do you love her?"

Silence filled the room. Brandon's eyes dropped down into his lap. He did. It was a no brainer. He was always going to love her, no matter what. Without answering he stood up and walked out of the kitchen and up into his room. Reaching the night table he picked up the plain golden band, watching it rest in the palm of his hand.

Maybe Steve was right. Maybe it was meant to happen this way. Could they do this? Closing his hand around the ring he walked out of his room and the house. There was only one person who could answer that question.

Knocking on her door he waited. When the door flew open she did not seem surprised to see him standing there. Stepping aside Kelly let him into the beach apartment.

"I was expecting you" she let out closing the door behind him.

"We have a few things to discuss." Brandon said walking further into the apartment.

"Yeah" came Kelly's short reply.

"Kel, what happened in Vegas..." saying it out loud, only then it hit him how funny those words sounded considering that neither of them had the slightest idea what really happened two nights ago. The only thing they knew for sure was that they were legally married.

"I talked to my mother's friend today, she's a lawyer. An annulment in Nevada will not be an issue." Kelly offered sitting down on the sofa before Brandon could even finish his sentence.

"Is that what you want?" Brandon asked surprised that she offered to get the marriage annulled.

Kelly rubbed her face before answering his question. "Does it matter what I want? The only thing I know for sure Brandon, is that being married to me is not what _you_ want."

"How do you know that? Am I the one talking about annulment here?"

"Not yet." Kelly mumbled quietly.

"Not ever." Brandon looked at her his expression firm. Sitting down next to her he continued. "I told Steve."

"Great..." Kelly rolled her eyes in mild annoyance.

"He told me one good thing. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. It will be a first, but I guess I agree with him."

Kelly rolled her eyes again before she spoke the irony audible in her voice. "Drunk? In Vegas? With no recollection of the event? Yes, that's how marriage is supposed to happen. Of course only in Steve's world."

"Not that part" he smiled softly. "Rather without either of us having a chance to over think it."

"Is that really all that happened that day, Brandon?" Kelly hinted to their failed wedding day, all irony gone.

"No." Brandon admitted taking in a deep breath finally letting everything out in the open. "In the end, everything that happened in the months and weeks leading to the wedding was so overwhelming. First, my affair with Emma for which you forgave me. We got together again. But our relationship was still in vulnerable phase when I asked you to marry me. Then wedding preparations swallowed us whole. Finally everyone kept telling us how amazing it was that we are getting married. It came to the point when we couldn't even figure out why we were doing it in the first place."

Kelly nodded deep in thoughts. "It was scary and overwhelming. But once we decided to cancel the wedding and walk away from each other... When I realized I have to live my life without you in it...only then I understood what a mistake we made that day" she spoke quietly.

"Took me a while longer but I came to the same conclusion" Brandon breathed out looking at her hopefully.

"Where does that leave us Brandon?"

"As a married couple I guess." Brandon gave her a small smile.

"Is that what you want?" Kelly asked him a small smile on her lips as well. Despite everything they said, she needed final confirmation.

"I do. If you want it to?" He countered watching as Kelly nodded almost immediately.

"So, I think it's time we put those little buggers back on" Brandon smiled pulling his wedding ring out of his pocket.

"Can I?" Kelly asked before he could slide it on his finger.

"Sure."

Kelly took the ring from him sliding it onto his finger. The ring fitted perfectly. "I'm surprised we managed to pick up ones that fit." She giggled.

"Where is yours?" Brandon asked.

"In my room" Kelly moved to get it, Brandon hot on her heels.

Picking it up from her desk she turned around handing the ring to Brandon, who repeated her actions from seconds ago. "I love you Kelly" he mumbled once the ring was safely on her finger. Leaning forward his lips captured hers.

"I love you too." Kelly mumbled as soon as they pulled apart a brief smile appeared on her lips before her mind took over again. "When are we going to tell everyone about this? Should I now take your name? Where are we going to live? Are we..?" The questions just kept coming and the only way to stop them was to pull her in for another kiss.

Resting his forehead against hers seconds later Brandon answered. "Knowing Steve we don't have to worry about telling anyone except our parents and we will figure that one out tomorrow. I'd like you to take my name, but if you want to keep yours I'm fine with it. The living situation, I guess for tonight we will stay in your bed, everything else is just too far away. I'd like to go through the ceremony once again, just you and me in front of the priest so we can have a proper memory having getting married for the rest of our lives although the story about Vegas will be a fun thing to tell our children and grandchildren when we are old and grey."

Kelly smiled upon his last words. "I like that idea."

"Me too." Taking her hands in his he pulled her towards the bed both of them landing in the sheets. "Kel, this might have started as a drunken mistake, but I'm glad it happened."

Kelly breathed out. "Yes, I do agree with you. I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"I was wrong about us in the past few weeks. The more I tried to forget about you, the more you were on my mind." Brandon admitted laying on his side and looking into Kelly's eyes his fingertips tracing the side of her face.

"That's my voodoo." Kelly giggled leaning forward and capturing his lips, the happiness washing over her. There were no more words spoken between the two of them that evening as they started their life as a married couple.


	12. My decision

_What if Brandon & Kelly's wedding night had an aftermath? _  
_With special thanks to trakkie._

 **My decision**

Seated on the bathroom floor with the back of her head resting against the cold tiles, her eyes closed Kelly wished the nausea would just go away. Her doctor called it morning sickness, she called it all day sickness as she couldn't be sure when throughout the course of day it would rear its ugly head. After several weeks she still couldn't figure out what the trigger was or find the ultimate cure. She let out a barely audible sigh. Opening her eyes she saw the room spinning and so she quickly closed them again praying that her stomach would settle and the headache she felt on top of everything else would miraculously go away.

This was not good. She was supposed to be out of the apartment in a few minutes, yet she was still seated next to her porcelain friend, dressed in a shirt and sweatpants, without any makeup on and with her hair living a life of its own. She felt the tears on her cheeks and quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand. The last thing she needed were red eyes.

With all her willpower she pushed herself up and crossed the short distance to the sink. Turning on the tap she let the cold water run splashing her face several times. This was Brandon's last evening in Los Angeles and although she had purposely avoided him over the last few weeks she still had to say goodbye. Straightening up she held the sink with both her hands staring at the reflection of her pale face in the mirror. What was she going to tell him? She held her breath. " _Go after your dreams Brandon and be amazing as you always are. By the way I'm having your baby, so if you happen to be somewhere nearby in the future we would be happy to have you"._

She smirked, that was the most stupid thing she could think of. Albeit all of it was true, but it still did not explain why she was keeping her pregnancy a secret from the baby's father. It had started so innocently. All she wanted to do was to wait until she was sure that she'd be able to hang onto the baby. At that time it seemed like the right thing to do, their relationship was complicated after the cancelled wedding and she was in no hurry to screw up his life with an unplanned child. Then came the offer from Washington, his chance of a lifetime, it just further complicated everything. She had never wanted to be the one who held him back just when he was about to reach for the stars. She knew him and no matter what their status she knew what would he do if she told him about the baby.

Turning off the water she dried her face with the white fluffy towel. Just one last evening together and he'd be gone and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she shook her head sadly, even she couldn't convince herself that her intentions were right. Hanging the towel back on the rack she headed outside, bumping into Donna whose eyes got wide as soon as she spotted her.

"You're still not ready?"

"No, but I'll be..." Before she could finish the sentence the nausea returned again and instead of heading to her room Kelly made an u-turn for the bathroom, the last remains of her lunch finding their way out.

"Kelly, what's going on?" She could hear Donna's worried voice coming from behind her when she found herself in front of the sink few minutes later.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Don. Must have been something I ate." Kelly tried to brush it off quickly placing her toothbrush back into the glass and turning off the water.

"Kel, I might have been quiet till now, but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed anything." Donna pushed, resting her hand on Kelly's shoulder soothingly.

Closing her eyes Kelly took a quick breath before she turned around facing Donna. It was time to confess, this was her best friend after all. "I'm pregnant."

"Does he know?" Donna asked calmly not for a second doubting that Brandon was the baby's father. Over the last few weeks she figured out that Kelly was pregnant and who the baby's father was.

"No, he has no idea. I'd like to keep it that way until he leaves tonight." Kelly said pleadingly.

"Why? Kel, this doesn't make any sense. No matter what's happened between the two of you, he would stay here and help you raise the baby."

"That's the point. Brandon's starting a new in Washington, working for the New York Chronicle, that's his chance of a life time. I don't want to be the one to hold him back." Kelly said animatedly.

Donna shook her head before speaking again. "Shouldn't that be his decision to make? The Brandon I know would give anything to stay here with you and his child, if he had a say in the matter."

"See I made it easy for him, he doesn't have a say this time." Kelly said quickly not willing to discuss the subject any further. She'd already made up her mind and there was no reason to change it. "I'm going to get dressed. We're running late anyway." Kelly mumbled walking past Donna and out of the bathroom.

* * *

The Peach Pit was filled with Brandon's friends all of them acutely aware that another member of their high school family was leaving town. They should be used to it by now. First Brenda, what felt like ages ago, then Andrea and her family, Dylan and now Brandon was leaving too. It would just be the four musketeers staying in Los Angeles, Kelly felt a hint of nostalgia as she watched Brandon amongst his friends. She was going to miss him more then she was willing to admit.

She had almost told him about the baby a few minutes ago when he had taken her hands and dragged her outside so they could be alone for a moment and say goodbye to each other. Donna was right, no matter what happened between them if she had told him, he would have stayed.

But she couldn't do it. Instead she told him she had no regrets and set him free. She knew he'd do an amazing job in Washington, she couldn't take that away from him. Closing her eyes she felt the tears in the corner of her eyes. The realization that she'd have to go through the pregnancy alone finally hitting her for the first time, she felt her head spinning again.

* * *

The hospital, they've been there so many times over the years for one or another. Brandon scanned the waiting room looking at his friends faces. Sitting here and waiting for the news about Kelly was not how he imagined his last evening in Los Angeles. When he saw her sliding down from her chair in Peach Pit, Steve catching her in the very last moment, he had felt sheer panic. But there was one person whose reaction was even more hysterical, Donna.

At first he didn't give it any thought. She was Kelly's best friend of course she was worried, but now nearly an hour later his instincts were telling him there was more to it. He was a journalist, his instincts were never wrong. So it as soon as he saw Donna heading to one of the vending machines down the hallway he stood up and followed her under the pretense of grabbing a much needed cup of coffee.

"What's going on Donna?" He questioned her once he was sure they were out of earshot of their friends.

"I know as much as you do Brandon." Donna said softly, looking away under the glare of his searching eyes.

Not able to hold his look first sign of lying, check. "No, I fear you do know more than I do." He stated calmly.

Donna's eyes took in his face. She knew more, she knew a hell lot more than he did. Could she tell him? From the moment Kelly confirmed her suspicions Donna made it clear that she thought he had a right to know, but could she break Kelly's trust? Standing in the middle of the hospital hallway, conflicting thoughts running through her head she faced an internal battle where she had to choose between friendship and what she thought was right. Looking into Brandon's eyes she rested her hand on his arm leading him further down the hallway as she started to talk.

Two minutes later to everyone's surprise a livid Brandon Walsh stormed out of the hospital without saying goodbye to any of his friends.

Waking up the next morning Kelly looked around taking in her surroundings. She was obviously in hospital, but for a moment she couldn't figure out how and why she was there. Turning her head to the other side she noted the IV drip in her arm before she spotted Brandon asleep in a hospital chair in the corner of the room. Just one look at him was enough for all the memories to come flooding back. His goodbye party in Peach Pit, passing out as it later turned out from dehydration. The later one was a reason for him to be worried, yet it didn't explain why he was in her hospital room when he should have been on a plane to Washington.

Before she could analyze the situation any further Brandon's eyes opened. She could spot a brief smile flash through his lips when he saw her awake.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked the most pressing question on her mind, her voice quiet and raspy.

Pushing himself up Brandon crossed the short distance and moved next to her hospital bed his eyes on her. "I did the one thing you never wanted me to do, Kel."

"Brandon..."

"Shh..." He put a finger to her lips silencing her before she could say another word.

"I've already heard from Donna what you have to say. Now it's my time to talk." He said softly.

Kelly's eyes grew big everything clear now. Finding out about his child from her best friend was admittedly a reason enough to ditch his flight.

"When Donna told me yesterday about our baby I was livid." He admitted. "Even now after a lot of thinking and time to process everything, I'm not going to pretend that I'm fine with you trying to keep the pregnancy a secret from me. At the same time I do understand your reasons and I have to admit it's flattering to know that you were willing to raise this baby alone so I could fulfill my dreams." The soft smile returned bringing Kelly at least a slight relief.

"But as I do have a say in this after all, I called the Chronicle yesterday and told them I'm not coming. I'm staying here and taking up my responsibilities as the baby's father." Brandon said, his eyes resting on her still flat stomach for a brief moment.

Kelly felt the tears in her eyes again, those damn hormones it felt like she'd been constantly in tears for the past few weeks. "You're not going to regret this?"

"Are you kidding me? Never." Brandon grinned, brushing the new tears away from her cheeks. "The only thing I'd regret would be moving away without knowing about this baby."

"I'm sorry." Kelly mumbled looking on the ceiling.

"I know, Kel. Working for New York Chronicle was a great opportunity in itself, but the main reason why I accepted the offer was because I needed a change. Having a baby, a real human being depending on the two of us is going to be a hell lot of a change." He grinned. "Besides you know how they say that things do happen for a reason?" He watched her nod in reply. "Maybe there is something bigger and better waiting for me around the corner." Leaning down Brandon pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess I'll have to thank Donna for this." Kelly smiled softly as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah, speaking of Donna. I've already promised her that she can be the baby's godmother." Brandon chuckled.

"I'm barely four months into the pregnancy and we're already picking godparents?" Kelly raised her perfectly arched brow in disbelief, not that she was going to oppose his choice as she planned to do the same.

"Mhm." Brandon confirmed grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Just wait for the name battle."

Kelly groaned upon the idea. "We're not naming it before it's born."

"We're not going to call it IT until it's born." Brandon countered quickly an amused expression on his face.

"Very funny." Kelly rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance.

"I thought so Kel." Brandon chuckled before pressing the nurse button. "We have to let them know they have a patient to take care off. I want to see you out of this hospital bed as soon as possible."

"Hopefully they'll bring me something to eat as well. Whatever they gave me in that IV is working and for the first time in weeks I'm starving."

"I'm glad to hear that. You had me worried yesterday." Brandon admitted.

"I was scared a bit as well. But this little one is going to be fine and that's all that matters." Kelly smiled softly.

"I'll have to keep a better eye on the two of you, I don't want you to make these hospital stays a habit." Brandon smiled watching as a door opened and a nurse walked in ending their solitude.

Brandon Walsh stayed true to his word and drove Kelly crazy with his over protectiveness until their son was born five months later. They didn't call him "it" for long instead easily agreed on Benjamin, Ben for short, the same day they found out they were having a boy. Donna indeed became Ben's godmother, while they asked Steve to be his godfather.

Although they initially agreed not to put any pressure on themselves and hurry into relationship they might have been not ready for, by the time Ben was born they were a couple again, finally getting married shortly after his first birthday.


	13. I got you

_Kelly is addicted to drugs, will Brandon's influence on her be enough to make her stop? Different take on the car ride that Brandon and Kelly took in 6x20 "Flying"._

 **I got you**

The cold wind blew into Brandon's face as he drove, the windows down. The first rays of sunshine were already gracing the horizon and reminded him of the time spent on the road. He had no intention to stop. Not unless she'd agree to check herself into rehab or he would run out of fuel. He wished the first one would come sooner.

His eyes fell on Kelly who has been asleep in the passenger seat for the past hour covered with his jacket. Just a simple look and he felt his blood boil again, the building anger forcing him to step on the gas.

Who was he angry at? Kelly? For sure, he was angry that such a loving, caring and smart person could let herself fall so deep. Especially after what she went through with her own mother. Colin? He hated that guy with passion. From the first moment they met there was something fishy about him, now he knew what it was. Himself? Yes, he was even angry at himself. Angry, that he didn't pay better attention and let things go this far. Way too far.

Stepping off the gas he looked at Kelly again. This time his eyes met hers. She was no longer asleep and he could see she was shivering. Boy did he wish it was just the cold air. He closed the windows anyway for the umpteenth time wondering how he could have been so blind.

"Can we stop now?" Kelly asked licking her dry lips while she stirred in her seat, her hand running into her short hair.

"No, Kelly. We can't stop." Brandon said calmly, they'd been through this conversation several times in the past few hours and he already had a rough idea of what will follow.

"Why are you doing this Brandon? Just take me back to Colin's place. I'm fine." Kelly demanded.

"You're fine? Really Kel? Are those withdrawal symptoms you're having a new definition of fine?" Brandon asked letting out a forced laugh.

"Go to hell." Kelly mumbled curling up in the passenger seat again, her back facing him as she stared out of the car window, silence settling in.

Brandon softly shook his head looking at the road in front of him. Taking another glance sideways he could see Kelly shaking even though the air in the car was warmer, for a moment he felt sorry for her. Not for long as the anger prevailed again making him look away as he reached behind him and handed her a bottle of water which she took silently.

He was tired and slowly losing his patience, but he was determined to use all influence he still had on her to make her see what a mistake she was doing right now.

"I want to go back." Brandon heard her silent plea and could see tears adorning her face. He hated to see her cry, but he was not going to give in this time.

"Back to where Kel? To Colin? For another dose of coke that will make you feel good for a few hours, before you'll need another one?"

"Why do you even care Brandon?"

"Because I care about you and hate to see you in this mess. Coked to the eyeballs, throwing yourself at a guy who's not really worth it."

"You don't know him." Kelly said accusingly.

"No, I may not know Colin very well." Brandon admitted. "But I can see what a relationship with him does to you and believe me, I don't like what I see." Kelly remained silent after his last words.

"What are you waiting for Kelly? Until you're so deep in this shit that there is no way back? Until it kills you?" Brandon knew that at this point it was a exaggeration but it was supposed to solve his purpose for now. Or, was it?

The silence filled the car again and only her dry retching made him aware that not everything was as it should be and he quickly stopped the car at the roadside. By the time he got outside Kelly was already leaning over the road railing throwing up. For a moment he stood there watching Kelly as her body shook violently. It took several minutes before he could see her relax, but she still remained folded over the road railing holding onto it with both hands.

Leaving her out of sight for a moment to grab the water bottle from the car turned out to be a mistake. Brandon spotted a movement from the corner of his eye as soon as he leaned into the car and looking up saw Kelly taking off and running alongside the road. Letting the bottle be he ran after her. She was quick, but he was determined and reached her in a couple of meters. Grabbing her around waist both of them fell down, Kelly fighting him for a moment before her body lost any resistance and all he could hear were sobs and all he could do was wrap his arms around her.

"It's all right Kelly. Everything is alright." He spoke soothingly holding her close and rocking her back and forth.

"We will get over this. I'll help you get over this. " For the first time he saw her nod in agreement. Just the simple gesture made him finally silently breath out in relief.

* * *

It was nearly lunch time before Brandon made it back home. The house was in silence and he quickly moved upstairs, the hours on road and later in hospital, before they admitted Kelly in, downing on him. Walking into his bedroom he was surprised to find Susan there. With everything that happened in the past hours he completely forgot that they planned to spent the weekend together.

"Hey!" He said walking in, just then noticing a box packed and resting on his bed.

"What's this?" Brandon asked.

"My stuff that I managed to hoard at your place." Susan said slowly her eyes meeting his for the first time.

Brandon rubbed his face, after the drama of the night he was too tired to have the discussion that he knew was coming.

"Look, I think it's time to bow out and let your heart go where it wants to go." Susan spoke, her eyes drifting away.

"Susan..." Brandon said quickly, trying to come up with a reason for her to stay, but it was not coming.

She just shook her head. "Sometimes it's better to just let go, no matter how hard it is. You made it perfectly clear where your heart belongs."

"Kelly is just a good friend." Brandon spoke in his defense.

"Good friend? Do us both favor Brandon. Stop fooling yourself." She said sadly picking up the box from the bed and leaving his house.

* * *

"Hi stranger!" Kelly greeted him with a beaming smile on her lips.

"Hi Kel! Getting the special treatment?" Brandon grinned when he saw the second bed in her room was empty. It has been his first visit since she was admitted two weeks ago, he needed all this time to sort his feelings before he could come and see her.

"Yes, kind off. She checked herself out yesterday and I'm still waiting for a new roomie." She grinned.

"Enjoying the peace a quiet in the meantime." Moving forward he pressed his lips on her forehead sitting down on her bed and setting the bunch of magazines he bought her next to him.

"Mhm, not really. If you leave out all the therapy and group seating's, days here are long and lonely it's more fun when you have someone to talk to." She shrugged.

"But you're still doing good, right?"

"Yes, I guess so. I've had a lot of time to think and go through the self destructive weeks leading up to this and...I'm really thankful you haven't backed off when I told you to." She smiled softly.

Brandon's hand caressed her cheek before he spoke. "That's what friends are for." He saw her smile fall a little, but she quickly recovered and echoed his words.

"Yes, that's what friends are for."

Without giving it any thought, he pulled her in for a hug burying his face into the crook of her neck, just holding her for a moment his hand caressing her back. This, admittedly, wasn't just a friendly hug.

"You're not the only one who had a lot of time to think and try put things into perspective." Brandon explained when he saw her confused expression after they pulled apart. "You remember what you told me after they admitted you?"

Kelly's cheeks turned pale pink. "I wasn't thinking..." She blurted out.

"Really, Kel? Because I still love you too." Brandon smiled brightly, the words finally coming out freely.

"You do?" She asked unable to believe what she just heard.

Brandon nodded in reply, Kelly's smile growing bigger before she remembered the reason why they weren't together in the first place.

"What about Susan?"

"Susan and I have been apart since the day you entered this fancy place." Brandon explained.

"You broke up with her the same day?"

"No, not really...Susan was the one who did the breaking up part. Something about letting my heart go where it wants to go." Brandon looked directly into her eyes. "It took me a while to figure this out, but my heart was certain it wanted to go to you." He smiled softly, their eyes still locked. Neither of them was sure who moved first, but soon they were leaning in and their lips finally met, no longer only two friends.


	14. Tears

_A/N: I've written this short story a few weeks back when I stumbled upon a prompt on-line and ever since I finished it I've been going back and forth if I want to post it. While I don't mind putting Brandon and Kelly through a lot of things, this one is still different. Let me know what you think. It's an AU story and takes place in season 8 after Kelly did not make it after the shooting in parking place._

 **Tears**

Pain, incredible pain and guilt. It was all he could feel and concentrate on. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't live...not without her. Four days, fourteen hours and twenty-six minutes. The time was flying and with each passed second he missed her more. Her smile, her eyes, her laughter, her voice, her lips on his, the warmth of her body.

There were moments when he was sure the bedroom door will open, he'll see her smiling face, watch her walk in and everything would be the same as before they left for Hawaii. Those little moments made him for a split second forget the fact that he would never see her again.

Closing the last button of his white shirt he stood up from his bed slowly and moved to the mirror where his black tie waited to be fastened. Instead of picking it up his eyes fell on her necklace that was still lying there as she left it. The tears spilled on his cheeks as countless times before. He picked the necklace and held it between his fingers just staring at it for a few moments before he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, as if it could miraculously bring him closer to her.

Setting the necklace back on the table he looked into the mirror. The five days stubble was gone, but the red pained eyes and tired defeated face remained. He had no idea how he was going to make it through this day, her funeral.

The finality of the day downed on him again and he stumbled back to the bed. Once he'll see the white coffin standing there, he can no longer pretend. He hid his face in his hands.

He has been waiting, waiting for days to wake up from this nightmare. He wanted to forget what happened, but it was constantly coming back to him. The shooting in the parking place. Followed by the minutes when he held her in his arms, pressing on the wound praying that the paramedics will arrive. The endless drive to the hospital when he was assuring her that everything was going to be okay. The moment when they finally arrived and the doctors and nurses whisked her away for surgery, it was the last time he saw her alive. The memory made him choke on tears.

He sat there in the waiting room for hours with Kelly's mother and friends, waiting for some news. But when the doctor finally walked out, it was not the news they wanted to hear. He could still hear Jackie's scream full of pain that only mother can feel when she loses her child, followed by tears that he feared were never going to stop. She lost a daughter.

No one blamed him for anything, not that day and not any day later, yet he felt enormous amount of guilt. If it wasn't for him standing up to those guys, Kelly would be still alive.

More tears spilled on his cheeks. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go there and watch as they were going to lay her to rest, standing face to face with her family and friends while knowing deep down that all of this was his fault and he should be the one laying there instead.

Grabbing his car keys he rushed outside his room. Completely ignoring Steve and Valerie and their questions and pleas he headed outside jumping into his car and backing out of the driveway. The tears just kept coming blurring his vision. He pushed them away when he felt his cell vibrating. Pulling it out of his pocked he quickly glanced at the text he received from Steve. Writing back a simple "No.".

He hit send, then a tree. Everything went black in an instant, the old oak tree splitting in half and falling down right on his car. When the paramedics arrived minutes later all they could do was pronounce him dead.


	15. You wouldn't dare to

_Brandon returns to LA for Donna and David's wedding. Thanks to trakkie23 for the prompt._

 **You wouldn't dare to**

"Ladies and gentlemen we've started our descent towards Los Angeles International airport. Please store all your electronic devices that do not fit in the seat pocket in your hand luggage, fasten your seatbelts and close your tables." The voice of the flight attendant was as cheerful as when he boarded the plane in Washington hours earlier, yet this time it did not have the desired calming effect on Brandon.

He pressed the save button and closed the laptop placing it in his bag and under the seat in front of him. Tilting his head he looked outside the window, the City of Angels shining in all its glory in the afternoon sunshine. It's been two years since he left, two years since he saw any of his friends or talked to them properly. He was no longer in their lives. Sure, he knew about all the important events, Steve and Janet's marriage and their daughter, Kelly's engagement to that Matt guy and Donna and David were finally getting married after all those years. That was also the reason for his short return, or at least the official reason.

His eyes on the city that he still nostalgically called home he let out a barely audible sight. Back in Washington when the invitation came he thought this was a good idea. He thought he was ready to face his friends again and more importantly he thought her was ready to face HER again. As the plane descended towards LAX his resolution was cracking and he no longer thought returning back home was a good idea, no matter how short the time. Before he left the city two years ago he asked her to move on, and she did, he on the other hand found it hard to. He genuinely tried. Over the years he dated several girls, but every single one of them was compared to Kelly Taylor and naturally they stood no chance and none of those relationships lasted.

The plane landed with a thud and he was pulled forward until it came to halt, there was no chance to avoid anyone now. Thirty minutes later he was greeted by Steve who offered to pick him up.

"Are you looking forward to the bachelor party?" Steve asked as soon as they hit the highway.

"It will be great to see everyone." Brandon let out. It wasn't that big of a lie he was really looking forward to see everyone, some more, some less and there were people who he could do without.

"It will be only a small occasion, just a few people, nothing wild. Not even a stripper." Steve added falsely interpreting Brandon's discomfort.

"What about Kelly's fiancée? Will he be there tonight?" Brandon addressed the most pressing issue directly.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to update you on a few happenings." Steve shifted in his seat raising his brow.

"You can update me now, we have time." Brandon said quickly, maybe even desperately his eyes narrowing on Steve.

"There is no fiancée. Kelly broke off the engagement. If his plans did not change, Matt is leaving the town as we speak, he is not going to attend the wedding tomorrow." Steve narrated.

Well, undoubtedly this was quite an important update that Brandon missed.

"She never told us why she broke up with Matt. Well I guess that Dylan knows the reason, but you know him, he is certainly not going to share it with us especially if he was somehow involved in the breaking up. Which given their history wouldn't surprise me." Steve babbled, his eyes on the road completely missing Brandon's expression when he mentioned Dylan's name.

Dylan. Somehow he forgot the fact that he was in the picture again. That even if Matt was history, there might be someone else in the picture. Someone he knew all too good and someone, he was fully aware off, was not going to step aside if Kelly gave him the slightest hint that she was interested, and based on Steve's words she must have done so. These were going to be three long days. If the idea of seeing Kelly together with Matt has been making him uncomfortable, the possibility of seeing her together with Dylan was a reason for depression.

In the next hours Brandon surprised himself; he made it through the bachelor's party and had a fun evening among his friends. The day after ignoring the longing stares between Kelly and Dylan he even made it through the wedding. But once he saw them dancing together at the reception, Dylan's hand repeatedly slipping down from Kelly's waist to her bum and their heads close together as he whispered into her ear he lost it. Downing the glass filled with white wine in one long swig he walked out of the venue, he needed some air.

* * *

"Dylan, stop it." Kelly hissed quietly for the umpteenth time as they swayed together to the slow tune.

"Sorry, Kel." He apologized moving his hand back to her waist, but the signature grin on his face assured Kelly that as before he did not mean a word he said.

Kelly shook her head in disapproval. "Taking things slow has never been your strong suit."

"Well, you know me, Kel." His expression remained unchanged.

That was true, she knew him, and even though he said he was going to change and commit to her, he gave her years to doubt that he would be able to keep his word. She was no longer sure if she wanted him to. Hell, she was no longer sure of anything. Looking over Dylan's shoulder she saw Brandon walking out of the venue. There was one of the main reasons why her world has been turned upside down recently.

"You should go after him." She heard Dylan's voice.

"Why?" Kelly blurted out not sure what surprised her more, his words or the fact that it was Dylan McKay who said them.

"Well for starters, maybe because it's time that you'd choose what you want, once and for all. You can't do that if you keep avoiding him." His eyes were narrowed down on her. While Kelly could answer him briskly she was not avoiding anyone or use any other phrase to keep him off her back she was aware that he was right she couldn't keep avoiding Brandon the whole night.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly letting go off Dylan and heading in the same direction as Brandon did just seconds ago. She found him alone on the rooftop that was overlooking the city. It was already getting dark outside and the air was a lot cooler than it's been during the day.

"Hi." She said softly stopping a few feet away from Brandon and leaning against the railing.

Brandon remained mum his eyes on the city in distance.

"This is probably going to be a very one sided conversation." She sighed following his line of sight.

"What do you expect me to say, Kelly? Should I congratulate you and Dylan and say I'm looking forward to attend your wedding next?" Brandon spoke finally, his eyes now on Kelly, no effort to hide the hurt and jealousy.

The calmness that she showed with Dylan, was quickly gone when it came to Brandon. "You were the one who said we should move on Brandon. You were the one who said we are just hanging onto each other because we're afraid to move on." Kelly reminded him coldly of his own words from two years back her eyes back on him.

"Fair." Brandon mumbled letting go off the railing and pacing up and down. "Maybe I did change my mind." He said finally.

Now it was Kelly who remained mum. "Kel…" He spoke softly moving towards her.

"Brandon, not." Kelly said stopping him just few feet away from her afraid that if he came any closer she might give in. "Two years, you don't call, you don't write and now you expect me to throw everything behind and run into the sunset with you because maybe you've changed your mind? I can't do that." She said finally.

Brandon lowered his head listening to Kelly's steps as she walked away.

* * *

After Kelly's departure Dylan found his way back to the main table. Sipping from his glass of bubbly he observed the people on the dance floor in front of him thoughtlessly . Until his eyes stopped on the bride and groom, gosh it took them years to finally go through with that darn thing. Back in the day they expected them to marry right after high school, it took a while longer and they broke each other's hearts numerous times in the process but they did it and after everything they put each other through they were finally happy together and committed to each other.

He naively thought it was sort of going to be the same for him and Kelly, minus the wedding for now, after Matt was gone. Then Brandon returned and he could see her demeanor change. From the moment she saw him in the church that morning she was fighting her feelings, trying her hardest to not admit that what she thought was a history in fact wasn't. He knew it already that morning way before she was ready to admit it, he was losing her again and he couldn't fight it.

"Hey!" Valerie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Val!" He grinned pushing the chair next to him away from the table.

"I bet you have missed me." She said only half jokingly taking the free place next to him.

He grinned again her words going without an answer. She was right he sort of missed her, he had a thing for bad girls who knew what they wanted.

"How's been life treating you here in LA? I've seen you and Kelly are getting cozy again." She raised her brows.

He let out a forced laugh. "You might have seen it wrong." Looking towards the entrance he saw Kelly returning, not surprisingly looking distressed. There was a part of him that found it really satisfying that she wasn't giving in so easily, the other part of him knew perfectly well that sooner or later she was going to give in anyway, maybe it would be better for everyone involved if the sooner was true.

"What are you doing after the wedding?" His eyes narrowed down on Val and he could see her satisfied smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." She answered slowly her hand covering his for a moment before she pulled it away as Kelly was nearing the table and she figured out it was time to make an exit.

"Good. I'll see you around." His grin returned as he watched her leave, this was going to turn into a fun evening after all. Only a few seconds later Kelly was already occupying the place next to him. Taking her glass she emptied it in one long swig and sat there without a word and fuming silently.

"So?" Dylan asked looking at her.

"Washington did him good, he has turned into an inconsiderate asshole." Kelly let out leaning back against the chair her arms crossed in front of her.

Dylan grinned. He knew his grin was only going to anger her further, but could she be blind and stubborn at times.

"What?" She asked seeing his expression.

"How about you get off your high horse and face the reality?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" And clueless, yep...she could really be clueless when she wanted. Dylan let out a silent sigh.

"I'm saying that you are still in love with him and no matter for how long and how hard you are going to fight it, at the end of the day you'll still be in love with him." He watched as she opened and closed her mouth several times but no words came out as she just looked at him in disbelieve for another time that evening.

"We don't have infinite time on this world and fighting the inevitable might not be the best thing to do . Just think about it Kel." He pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before standing up and leaving her alone with her thoughts which could be dangerous at times.

* * *

Brandon stayed on the rooftop for a few more minutes returning back to the venue just in time to see Donna toss her wedding bouquet and Kelly catching it. In between all the people in the room Kelly's and his eyes met and he felt chills down his spine just from her look, maybe not everything was lost yet.

He watched her return to her seat as the group of people dissolved and the music started to play again. He moved in her direction. "Do you want to dance?" He asked as he reached her.

"You don't dance." Kelly smiled softly, the anger from moments ago surprisingly gone.

"I don't, but I always made an exception for you." Brandon replied.

"In that case, I can't refuse the offer." Kelly stood up placing her hand into his the two of them heading to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about before, Kelly. Seeing you with Dylan, I got jealous." Brandon admitted as they swayed together to the slow tune.

"In hindsight, it's kind of flattering." Kelly smiled softly. "But maybe we can forget what happened on the rooftop and have that conversation again." She offered.

"That would be amazing." Brandon returned her smile. "So what have you been up to the past two years?"

"Not much. Tried a career or two, thought I found the right guy and got engaged to him only to find out he was not the right one after all and a lot off little drama in between, life's never been boring around here. How about you?" Kelly tilted her head looking at Brandon.

"Let's see. I have a job that I love, not that I didn't enjoy working for the Beat, but working for a big newspaper is much more challenging and rewarding. For two years I've tried to find the right girl, only to realize I already had her and let her go without fight." He watched as Kelly's breath cached in her throat upon his last words that came out just above whisper, their eyes met again, the look, the same look she gave him minutes ago full of longing and vulnerability. Ever so slowly her head moved forward and so did his in anticipation. Finally, he could feel her soft lips on his, closing his eyes he enjoyed the feeling and wished it would never stop.

* * *

The next morning Brandon's eyes fluttered open. His brain still clouded he had no idea where he was. Looking to his right a bright smile covered his face when he remembered that he never returned to Steve's place last night. Leaning forward he pressed his lips on Kelly's naked shoulder trailing soft kisses towards her neck and back until he heard her groan.

"My head hurts."

"Don't tell me you don't remember what happened yesterday." Brandon chuckled.

"I do have a few blank spaces in my memory." Kelly turned around so she was now lying on her back face to face with Brandon. "But I clearly remember how we made that mess last night." She pointed towards the trail of their clothes from her bedroom door up to her bed.

"Well…" Brandon grinned.

"Yeah…" Kelly's face mirrored his expression, before she turned serious again.

"Don't tell me you have changed your mind." Kelly warned him.

"I wouldn't dare to." Brandon countered.

"Good." Kelly yawned and stretched a little. "I should probably start packing." She let out remembering how upon returning to her apartment in the early morning hours, both of them drunk, they managed to book her a ticket to Washington before things got wild.

"Should I help you?" Brandon let out lying on his back with no effort to move.

"You don't have to." Kelly inched up, kissing him softly.

"Maybe I do want to." Brandon mumbled wrapping his arms around her and turning them around so Kelly was now on her back and Brandon hovering above her leaning down to kiss her before he stopped and spoke again. "Maybe…."

"Maybe what?" Kelly grinned running her fingers through his thick hair.

"Maybe I don't want you to go out of this bed yet." Brandon kissed her softly again.

"What would we do here?" Kelly teased him.

"Take advantage of our clothes being down there." Brandon leaned in kissing her again this time more hungrily.

"I don't think I can say no to that offer." She giggled in between the kisses.

"You wouldn't dare to." Brandon concluded both of them bursting into fits of laughter as they got lost under the sheets again.

They somehow managed to pack Kelly's bag later on and pick up Brandon's stuff from Steve's place and even catched their plane to Washington, although rumors say there might have been quite a bit of running through LAX involved, only to return back to LA two months later for another wedding. Their own.


End file.
